Contact centers often want to evaluate their performance against industry standards and benchmarks. Such benchmark information, however, is generally published as literature and not available on a real-time basis. It is desirable to have the benchmark information available in real-time, or substantially in real-time, to allow companies to quickly understand their performance and react based on the information before the information becomes stale. For example, customer experience (CX) strategies may be modified in real-time based on what other companies are doing.
CX strategies are often aimed in achieving certain Key Performance Indicators (KPI's) for the company, such as, for example:                (1) Customer Satisfaction (CSAT)—a measure of the degree to which the contact center service meets the customer's expectations.        (2) Revenue or Sales Conversions—the amount of sales that contact centers generate per time unit via direct sale or up sell/cross sell.        (3) Cost—the cost of labor and equipment of operating contact center per time unit.        (4) Retention or Churn Reduction—from all the customers that want to close their accounts, which portion the contact center is able to “save”.        
These are high-level KPI's that may be the outcome of many factors such as, for example, staffing and training levels, specifics and frequencies of sales efforts, routing strategies, contact center policies, and many more. In a typical contact center, trial and error is generally used where certain factors under the control of the contact is center are set to particular values, and outcome of the KPIs are measured over time. Thus, there is generally no way of knowing how a change in one of these factors will affect a KPI without actually going through the change and observing the outcome. For instance, adding more agents might increase CSAT (e.g. by reducing wait time and adding more adequate agents to answer callers), but it is generally not known in advance as to how much CSAT will increase, and what the optimal set up is. Such determinations cannot generally be made in a quantified fashion with today's methods.